To See His Face
by xoxoS.A.M
Summary: A Oneshot of Lily Evans on her wedding day. I suck at summaries R&R please!


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

"Okay, calm down Lily. Pull yourself together."

Lily Evans was pacing the room, staring out the window towards the beautiful grounds. It was her wedding day and she was extremely nervous. What was she getting herself into? Was she doing the right thing? Did this dress have to be so damn tight?

Hearing a door creak open, Lily whipped her head around to see Petunia enter the room, a look of disgust on her face. She had refused to be Lily's Maid of Honor, saying the only reason she came to the blasted event was to watch Lily make a fool of herself.

"_What_, Petunia?" Lily snapped.

Petunia scowled at her sister. "Mum told me to check on you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Now, get out!"

Giving her sister a glare, Petunia left the room just as Lily's best friend, Julia, entered.

"Are you alright Lily? Sorry to leave you alone like that, but I really needed to pee!" Julia smiled, trying to get Lily to chuckle. Lily just glared at her best friend, wanting nothing more than to whip out her wand and jinx her.

"What's wrong, Lily? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy!" Lily snapped and then sighed. "I just don't know how I can go through with this."

"Well, you love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do! James is…" Lily smiled dreamily. "Well, he's perfect."

Julia smiled in return. "Well, there you go. No worries, right?"

"Still, what if he decides he doesn't love me anymore and leaves me at the alter? I mean, he could have any girl he wants."

Julia took Lily's hands in her own and sat her down in a chair. Sitting down next to her, Julia said, "Lily, James loves you more than life itself. If you can't see that then you need even bigger glasses than he does."

"I suppose you're right…"

"That's my girl."

Just then a burst of laughter was heard as three of the four Marauders entered the room. Sirius – the best man, - Remus, and Peter were wearing their tuxes and laughing at some joke Sirius had just made. Upon seeing Lily's distressed face Sirius asked, "Alright Lily?"

Lily sighed and looked into Sirius's laughter-filled eyes. He was so happy and carefree. How was it that he hadn't found himself a girl yet?

"Just nervous jitters, right Lily?" Julia asked.

Lily pictured walking down the aisle and James not being there. Suddenly, Lily shook her head, feeling nauseated. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh my God, not on the dress!" Julia carried the back of Lily's dress as they made a mad dash toward the bathroom, leaving a group of confused Marauders behind them.

Julia held Lily's hair away from her face as she completely emptied her hardly filled stomach. Wiping off her mouth with a piece of paper towel, Lily said, "I'm so sorry Julia. Thanks for that."

Julia shrugged. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for. Now, are you ready to get married?"

Lily turned slightly green at the "M" word. "Don't say that!"

"Opps, sorry Lil."

Lily nodded and they headed back to the room. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were still there, once again laughing.

"Everything all right, Lily?" Remus asked, his eyes worried.

Lily sighed and nodded her head once again, sitting down in a chair. Remus came up and put a hand on her bare shoulder. Lily noticed new scars and cuts on his face. After all, the full moon had only been a few days ago. It must've been so painful for him to be there. "Everything's going to turn out fine, Lily. You look beautiful."

Lily blushed as everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Peter blushed and looked down, one of his feet grinding into the stone floor. Lily and Peter had never really been too close.

"Time to go," a voice called from the doorway and Lily looked into Sirius's playful eyes, looking for support. Sirius winked.

"Ready Lily?" Julia asked, walking toward the door.

Taking a deep breath Lily said, "Yes. As ready as I'll ever be."

She walked toward the door, letting Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Julia go before her. Her father was waiting just outside the doorway.

"Oh Lily, you're so beautiful," he said, tears filling his eyes. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Lily took her father's arm and walked toward the glass doors, more butterflies in her stomach now than ever. She watched the bridal party she and James had picked walk down the aisle before her, not realizing she was holding her breath until it was her time to go.

"Let's do this," Mr. Evans said, beginning to walk forward.

Lily looked forward and saw James's smiling face. She knew then that everything was going to be all right as long as she got to see his face.

**A/N: Please tell me any thoughts, comments, or concerns about this little ficlet! Constructive criticism and helpful hints are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
